


Those Damned Red Heels

by melolove_429



Category: Nu’est
Genre: ARen needs more fics pls, Established Relationship, M/M, baekron but bros, fluff with some intense stuff, jamie musical, kinda sad at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melolove_429/pseuds/melolove_429
Summary: Aron regrets unintentionally lashing out on Mingi days before the latter’s musical debut. The two has the issue unresolved...until those damned red heels decided to fix things.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Those Damned Red Heels

He messed up. He totally messed up.

“God, I’m so stupid…” Aron placed his hands on his forehead. 

~

He seriously didn’t mean to. It was one of those ‘down days’ that he had, which was made worse by all the hate and the bashing he’s been seeing about him recently on social media, most especially twitter. He wasn’t usually affected by these but once again, it was not an ordinary day. 

They were currently waiting for their turn for the Pepsi concert. He really didn’t want to bother any of his members about what he’s going through. His head was throbbing and all he wanted was for this schedule to be over, go home and just sleep it all off. He was about to doze off when a figure jumped in front of him, causing all sleep to disappear within his body. That figure being the oh so fabulous Jamingi— a name made for the group’s maknae in support for his musical debut which was happening in a few days.  
The boy was working hard, memorizing every line, every lyric from the script he somehow couldn’t let go of and busting every move as if his life depended on it...like what he was doing currently. Now, usually, Aron wouldn’t mind such energy coming from his ~secret~ lover. He even appreciates it and wouldn’t think twice in joining in whatever the younger was doing. However, it wasn’t a usual day. Hence, the overflowing passion coming from the younger managed to irritate him, his headache feeling worse. 

“Mingi-ya, please not now…”

The younger noticed the pain in his hyung’s face and stopped dancing as he rushed to the older, checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Where does it hurt? What can I get —”

“Mingi, can you please not do this right now?!”

The older’s raise in tone and stone cold glare caused Mingi to flinch, as well as the other members to look into their direction.  
Mingi looked shocked and then hurt, moving away as Aron realized what had happened.

“Mingi...I’m sorry—” They were called to go on stage even before he could even finish his apology. 

The once energetic maknae quickly walked away even before his hyung can follow him. 

Once they had finished their performance, Mingi had to rush for his rehearsals, leaving Aron regretful about not being able to apologize to his partner.

“God, I’m so stupid…” He kept repeating this with his hands on his head, almost in tears.  
He then felt someone sit beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dongho, looking at him with concern. 

“I’ve lost him forever, haven’t I ?” The younger between the two was quick to shake his head with a soft yet sad smile.

“What happened? We’ve noticed you’ve been quite out of it today…”

Aron took a deep breath, explaining that crap he had been keeping the whole day. The composernim between the two was quick to give his hyung a side hug.

“Aigoo...they just don’t know when to stop, do they...you could’ve told us hyung. You didn’t need to keep it, you know? It could’ve changed what had happened awhile ago.” The third oldest explained as Aron sighed.”

“I know...how do I make it up to him then?” Dongho shrugged at the older’s question.

He had no choice but to figure it out on his own.

~

It had been a few weeks since that whole incident had happened and all five of them haven’t seen each other, except for those who had schedules with one another.  
The musical had also started which made the youngest of all of them almost unavailable to talk to.

This had been driving Aron crazy, not being able to resolve their conflict. He missed having the time to visit the younger in his apartment which led to cuddling sessions between the lovers...and sometimes more. Aron longed for his Mingi. He was going to find a way to make it up to him.

The opportunity came when the day they came to support Mingi had arrived. Aron had a bouquet of purple hyacinth flowers, a symbol of his apology to his lover.  
They were now seated at the first row of the orchestra and Aron couldn’t help but feel restless. The other members tried to calm him down when the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show.

Aron couldn’t help but feel proud.  
He knew from the start that this role was perfect for him. All those exaggerated dance moves he’d do, all those lines he’d repeatedly recite, all those songs he’d belt out to no end, it had all paid off. He did it in a way that only Jamingi could. Aron loved the whole show, except for the part where Jamie had to peck Dean, which made him slightly...uncomfortable to say the least. However, that disappeared by the end of the musical, most especially when Jamie took out the trash in what Aron could describe as one of the best things his lover have ever worn.  
Everything just looked beautiful on him, but he couldn’t help but look straight into those red killer heels he wore as footwear. He was in awe. Then he was worried. He has been doing this for several shows now…his feet must be in so much pain. Just then an idea sparked in his head.

Aron explained his plan to the other three as they slowly approached the dressing room of the youngest among them, which they agreed to. They finally entered, seeing Mingi in his full last costume.

“Wah Mingi, as expected...he really did well…” Jonghyun placed his arm around Mingi’s shoulders, giving him a side hug which the latter returned.

“See? I told you you’d do well...I feel proud as your sunbae!” Mingi smacked Minhyun as the taller let out his signature deep voiced laughter.

“Congrats, Jamingi…” Dongho giggled as the other rolled his eyes at the joke.

Then their eyes met. The once loud room was then enveloped in an awkward silence...until JR cleared his throat.

“Let’s take a picture?”

~

They had been talking for a couple of minutes already...sort of. Aron was seated the farthest while Mingi acted as if he didn’t exist, which Baekho didn’t fall blind to. While the maknaes we’re busy comparing their pre-show experiences in their respective musicals, Baekho subtly nudged JR, motioning towards Aron who had his head bowed down. Getting the hint, JR cleared his throat for the nth time that night. 

“Well, since Mingi-ya did so well, let’s buy some food to celebrate! Minhyun-ah, Dongho-ya why don’t you guys come with me?” The other two were dragged out by their leader before they could even speak.

The air in the room became cold once again. No sign of communication from the two people left in the room. Mingi stood up, walking away from Aron as far as possible, taking off the red heels he had been wearing for a number of times. It was painful, even more than it did this morning but he didn’t want to show any sign of vulnerability in front of the older. Even if he badly wanted to run into his arms and feel the warmth from his lover’s body.

“Mingi-ya…” The younger flinched from the sudden break of silence.

He still had his back turned from Aron, trying to look like he was busy. He kept ignoring the older, until…

“Ahhckkk!” A sharp pain shot up from his left ankle, causing him to fall into the older’s arms, thankfully.  
Mingi was brought back to couch while Aron placed both of his legs on his lap, 

“Where does it hurt?” Mingi hesitated, wanting to ignore the older further but decided against it, pointed at his ankle as Aron tried to inspect it.

“How long has it been hurting?”

“Since this morning…” He looked away, still trying to save a bit of his pride that he lost, all because of those damned red heels.

Silence enveloped the two as Aron delicately tried to slowly massage the younger’s ankle. The room was then filled with whimpers of pain from the younger.

“I’m sorry…” The older started, taking the opportunity to apologize to his lover.

“Yeah, you should be...hyung. I don’t understand why you had to be so angry...was I that annoying?” The younger’s voice cracked as the older looked at him with sadness as he shook his head.

He then explained the whole story to his lover as the younger managed to scoot closer to him, laying his head on his shoulder.

“You should’ve told me hyung...I’m so sorry I didn’t get to be there…”

“But I didn’t want you to worry…”

“So you lashed out on me instead?” Mingi lifted his head and raised his eyebrow at Aron as the latter gave an apologetic smile.

“Haaaa hyung...if only I didn’t love you so much…”

“So...does that mean...I’m forgiven?”

The younger rolled his eyes as he pecked the older on the lips which the latter turned into a deeper kiss, slowly lifting his injured lover on his lap, carefully moving his legs so as to not cause more pain. The two went on their heated make out session until they pulled away, out of breath as Aron placed their foreheads together. 

“By the way, you were amazing…”

“During my show or just now?”

Aron giggled, bringing Mingi into another heated kiss. They went on until the other three members had returned and…

“Hyung’s plan seemed to have worked…” Jonghyun states, cutting the intimate moment between the two lovers as they both hid their flustered faces as the other three started teasing them.

Amidst all the chaos, Mingi sneaked a glance at the red heels, neatly placed near his dressing table and gave small smile in its direction.

Those damned red heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first ever work on this site and I am hella nervous about this but I hope I somehow did justice to this beautiful ship huhu so yeah hope you guys enjoyed it! 😬
> 
> P.S this is also lowkey my way of supporting Jamingi since I won’t be able to watch him huhu


End file.
